happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
As You Wish
"As You Wish" is episode number 5.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description See what happens when Lumpy gets rubbed the wrong way! (Part 1) Be careful what you wish for! (Part 2) Lumpy the Genie emerges from a magic lamp, granting wishes. (DVD) Plot Petunia walks into a lamp store that she most likely owns. She begins turning on all of the lamps. When she comes upon a lamp that doesn't turn on, she replaces the light bulb with a compact fluorescent bulb. When the lamp still doesn't turn on, she throws it away in the dumpster out back. Lifty and Shifty then pop out of the dumpster and take the lamp with them. They toss it in the back of their van, but had forget to close the back doors so the lamp flies out when they drive off. Nutty, who's walking by at the time, gets hit in the head by the lamp. Liking it, he begins rubbing dirt off of it. Lifty and Shifty turn around upon noticing the lamp is gone and see Nutty in the mirror. They see Lumpy, a genie, emerge from the lamp. Lumpy tells Nutty he'll grant him one wish. Nutty thinks for a second and tells Lumpy he wants a lollipop. Lumpy nods and disappears, and a few seconds later, a large lollipop falls out of the sky and lands on Nutty's back. Thrilled at his enormous prize, Nutty tosses the lamp away and runs off to enjoy his treat. Lifty and Shifty give their signature grins and begin laughing maliciously as they realize they can use the lamp to make money. Before they can drive back to it, however, it hits Disco Bear in the head. He picks it up and, seeing his reflection in it, begins polishing it with his hand. Lumpy comes out again and, without needing an explanation, Disco Bear wishes for a giant disco ball. Lumpy grants his wish, causing a large disco ball to appear above Disco Bear. Though Disco Bear likes his gift, the large mirrors of the ball begin reflecting sunlight at him. He is burned on numerous places of his body before the rope holding the ball up breaks crushing Disco Bear's body as it rolls down the road. Lifty and Shifty continue driving towards the lamp, but are forced to drive in the opposite direction when the giant disco ball begins rolling towards them. Elsewhere, Cub rides in a toy fire engine. His vehicle hits the lamp, which lies on the ground, causing one of the wheels to break. Pop runs over as Cub starts crying and picks up the lamp which now covered in Disco Bear's blood. Pop wipes the blood off the lamp, causing Lumpy to pop out. Pop, wanting his son to be happy, wishes for Cub's fire engine to be fixed (or possibly for a "hot ride" for Cub which would explain the confusion). Lumpy snaps his fingers but, misunderstanding Pop's wish, literally sets Cub on fire. Cub runs out into the middle of the road, screaming in pain, where he is hit by a speeding fire truck. He appears to be okay and Pop is relieved, but Cub is then run over by Lifty and Shifty's van and the disco ball. Pop tosses the lamp away and runs to his son's remains. As Lifty and Shifty continue to flee from the disco ball, we see Nutty choking to death on his giant lollipop, which, being Nutty, he tried to eat in one bite. Sniffles is the next one to find the lamp, using his handkerchief to wipe off some mud from the puddle it landed in. Lumpy appears and Sniffles immediately wishes for a rocket ship. Lumpy grants his wish but before Sniffles can enjoy his present, Lifty and Shifty drive by and take the lamp from him tearing off Sniffles arms with it due to the speed they're driving at. To make matters worse, the disco ball hits the spaceship and shatters, sending glass shards at Sniffles. He falls to the ground, cut and mutilated, and is then finished off by being crushed by the spaceship, which tips over and activates, pushing it forward. Nearby, Mime sits on his unicycle holding a group of balloons and makes a balloon figure of a spaceship. Seeing the real spaceship speeding towards him, he pedals away as fast as he can. Mime rides by Pop, crying over his son's death, who ends up getting impaled on a sharp point at the top of the spaceship even pushing Pop's heart out of his body. As the spaceship slowly creeps up on Mime, it pops his balloons before popping Mime himself, in a very similar matter to add humor. Further ahead on the road, Lifty and Shifty are finally ready to make their wish. Before they can, however, the spaceship pierces their van and flies off of a cliff. They think they're about to land on a nearby cliff, when the spaceship fizzles out and they begin to fall. They fall out of their van and desperately rub the lamp. Lumpy comes out and, without waiting for a wish, puts the brothers in a hot air balloon. They celebrate their good fortune and call on Lumpy once more, wishing for a giant bag of money. Lumpy grants their wish, replacing the balloon with a sack of coins. At first the brothers are happy at their wealth but, as they fall, they realize, once again, their greed has its costs. Lifty and Shifty end up falling into Petunia's lamp store. Lifty is electrocuted by a lamp while Shifty is impaled by another lamp. The falling bag of coins breaks open, sending coins flying at Petunia. She is cut in multiple places on her body by the fast flying coins, which act as bullets. If that wasn't painful enough, the spaceship then falls through the roof and impales Petunia in the chest. She is finally killed when Lumpy's lamp falls on and crushes her head. Lumpy pops out and looks around, spotting a lamp with a bow on its lampshade. Lumpy rubs the lamp and Giggles, another genie, comes out. As the episode ends, Lumpy thinks about making his own wish, possibly leaving a sexual innuendo by the look on his face. Moral "Be careful what you wish for!" Deaths #A giant disco ball crushes Disco Bear after the rope holding it breaks. #Cub gets run over by Lifty and Shifty's van, then his remains are crushed by the giant disco ball. #Nutty chokes to death on a giant lollipop because he tried to eat he whole thing in one bite. #Sniffles gets crushed by the rocket he wished for. #Pop is impaled "by his back" by the tip of Sniffles' rocket. #Mime is popped like a balloon after the tip of Sniffles' rocket touches him. #Lifty is badly electrocuted by a lamp. #Shifty's heart is impaled on a lamp. #Petunia's head is crushed by Lumpy's lamp, forcing her brain out. Injuries #The beams of light reflected on the giant disco ball burn Disco Bear's eyes out and burns parts of his body. #Cub gets set on fire by Lumpy, then gets hit by an actual firetruck. #Sniffles has his arms torn off by Lifty, then gets pierced by glass shards all over his body after the giant disco ball crashes onto his rocket. #Petunia gets pierced all over her body by a shower of coins acting as bullets, then her chest is impaled by Sniffles' rocket. Goofs #In the opening credits, it doesn't say "and" when Lifty & Shifty's starring role pops up even though their name appears after Lumpy's name. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times throughout the episode. #The light over the back door to Petunia's shop is not present in the establishing shot. #The directions that Nutty's candy cane and the stick on his candy apple change several times. #The directions the lamp is tossed in are often inconsistent with the characters' positions as they find the lamp. For example, Disco Bear simply dropped the lamp, but Pop and Cub find the lamp far away from where Disco Bear was. #The mud beside Sniffles disappears after Lumpy comes out of the lamp. It reappears when Lumpy grants Sniffles' wish and disappears again after Sniffles' arms are torn off. #Sniffles position in relation to the road changes numerous times from when he finds the lamp to when he is crushed by his rocket. #One of Sniffles' arms can be seen after he is crushed by his rocket, even though Lifty tore them both off earlier. #Even though the rocket begins moving in the opposite direction Lifty and Shifty were driving in, it somehow crashes through their van. #Just before Lifty and Shifty's van falls, the steering wheel is in Shifty's place instead of Lifty's place. (It could of disappeared) #Just before Lifty and Shifty fall out of the van, Pop's body disappears. #When Lifty and Shifty get on the hot air balloon, they don't hug correctly. #When Lifty and Shifty begin rising in the hot air balloon, the rocket and their van should hit them as they continue to fall. #Briefly after Lifty opens the bag of money, his tail passes through the side of the basket. #Pop screaming voice can be heard slightly before he opens his mouth and impaled by the rocket. #Petunia, Nutty, Disco Bear, Pop, Cub, Sniffles, & Mime had more of featuring roles. #When the rocket is rushing towards Mime, they were on the left, but before Mime's death, they're on the right. #Before Lifty and Shifty burst through the ceiling of Petunia's shop, there's a pre-cut/shaded area of the hole where Lifty and Shifty crash through. # Even though Pop and the tip of the rocket are stuck in Lifty and Shifty's van, the van is nowhere to be seen when the rocket came through the roof. Trivia *The title of this episode is usually a formal way to agree with something, even though you don't want to do it. * Is it possible?: Due to the events of this episode, it may be likely that the plot of this episode is related to story [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Monkey%27s_Paw The Monkey's Paw], as both the episode and story feature characters wishing for what they wanted and then receiving a hideous twist that is related to the wish. An example includes Pop wishing for a (new) firetruck for Cub, but ironically, Lumpy misinterprets his wish, and he literally sets Cub ON fire and then Cub gets injured (not killed) by a real firetruck. * Running gag: Every time a character wishes for their best desires, they end up getting killed by that desire. * This episode marks one of the few times Lifty, rather than Shifty, drives their van. This means that Cub was killed by Lifty, rather than both twins. *Those who made wishes, except Pop, died. This could mean that wishes bring death to those who the wish is intended for. *The light bulb Petunia screwed on to the lamp is an energy-saving one. *This episode marks the first time Nutty has actually spoken, instead of just making sounds, the second time was in Random Acts of Silence. Although in that episode we couldn't hear them. As a third, in Camp Pokeneyeout, you can hear him say "Hot!" when his eye is burned on the marshmallow. *Lumpy would later be portrayed as a mythical creature in Dunce Upon a Time *Lumpy wiggling his nose to grant Disco Bear's wish is a reference to the TV show Bewitched. *When this episode aired along with ''Every Litter Bit Hurts'' and ''Take a Hike'' on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "Marooned Five", which was originally named "The Fifth Grade". Lumpy and Sniffles appear in all three of the episodes. In addition, Lumpy starred in all three episodes and died twice while Sniffles appeared and died in all three episodes. *Sniffles and Petunia suffer similar injuries (from the disco ball/sack of coins) before being killed by the rocket, as both involved getting pierced all over their body. *The light bulb in Lumpy's lamp didn't work, possibly because of his stupidity playing on a literal that he isn't very bright. Petunia didn't throw Giggles' lamp away, possibly because that lamp's bulb did work. *Sniffles' arm injury is similar to his injury on his Smoochie. *This is the first episode in the TV Series where Lumpy stars and survive. *This is one of the three episode of TV season one where Disco Bear is the first character to die, the others are ''Wishy Washy'' and ''Double Whammy Part 1''. *Petunia, Cub and Mime are the only ones in this episode that didn't make a wish. *Cub's death is similar to Toothy's death in ''Junk in the Trunk''. *Of the nine deaths in this episode, two of them involve Disco Bear's giant disco ball (Disco Bear and Cub), and three of them involve Sniffles' rocket (Sniffles, Pop, and Mime). *Many of the comments on YouTube say that the balloon Mime made resembled the shape of a penis, even though he actually made the shape of a rocket. *Mime's death in this episode was more comedic than his other deaths. It is also one of the most comedic deaths in the series along with Toothy's death in Snow Place to Go. *Sniffles' death is similar to Cuddles' death in ''Water You Wading For''. *Mime's death is similar to Flaky's death in Party Animal. *When Lumpy emerges from the lamp at the end, he says "What the hell?" *Both of the YouTube thumbnails spoil the following: **Part 1 spoils Disco Bear's injury before his death. **Part 2 spoils Pop's death. *Disco Bear's injury is similar to Cub's death in Sea What I Found as they both had their eyes burnt through by magnified sunlight. *It is hard to tell if Nutty and Disco Bear made their wishes with the intention of the objects being as large as they were but given their personalities, it is a distinct possibility. Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Marooned Five